


On Ice

by Carmenlire



Series: Who Is in Control [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Crimes & Criminals, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, M/M, Organized Crime, Secret Relationship, Violence, crimelord Alec, crimelord Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: He crouches down until he can meet the man's eyes from where he’s staring down at the floor, expression blank.“You were a dead man as soon as my customer was pronounced DOA on the fucking sidewalk," Alec says softly. "You don’t come onto my turf and try to screw me and my customers because do you know what happens if you do?”The man swallows painfully but Alec doesn't give him a chance to finish before he continues, "You don't live to tell the tale."Or, Mafia AU





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've had this idea simmering for a little while thanks to the impeccable Mafia AU by @gingergenower (@writeywritey on twitter)!! Please check her writing out because it's amazing and I'm shamelessly trying my own hand at a malec crimelord AU!
> 
> This will be a series and each oneshot will be at a different point of time. I hope you enjoy this first part!! <3

Pouring a glass of whiskey neat, Alec downs half of it in one long swallow.

He doesn’t look at the man behind him, doesn’t pay him any mind. Over the sound of constricted breathing-- clinically, Alec catalogs that the guy has a punctured lung and at least two broken ribs-- he can just make out the sound of birds chirping.

It’s a beautiful April afternoon and Alec sighs a little to himself. _His work is never done_.

Bringing out his phone as he takes a leisurely sip of his drink, he curses internally at the blank notification bar.

Alec’s waiting on a text and he can only hold off so long before his guest loses too much blood to be useful.

Refilling his glass, Alec turns around and leans against his desk.

Tied to the wooden chair in the center of Alec’s office, the man looks a little gruesome in the stark light of day. He used a gym-- An Athletic Club-- as his front and the skylights aren’t kind to his newest friend.

They highlight every bruise, scrape, and cut littering his face and torso and Alec really needs Jace to fucking text him before the bastard dies on him and he loses a lead.

Staring dispassionately at the man, Alec says, “I don’t know why you’re protecting him. He’d sell you out in a goddamn heartbeat if he was sitting in that chair. Why don’t you save us all a lot of time and trouble and just give me what I’m asking for.”

“Fuck you,” the man spits and Alec hears the wheezing of his chest become more pronounced at his vehement reply. It sounds like air whistling through tissue paper and Alec knows that he’s losing time fast.

Pushing himself from the edge of the desk, Alec straightens and downs the last of his whiskey. Setting the glass down with a dull thud, he starts toward the center of the office. He watches the man cower back instinctively and doesn’t try to stop the smile that comes over his face.

“Yeah, you should be afraid,” he says quietly. Stopping next to the table, Alec mulls over which tool to use but ultimately decides against any altogether.

He’s always preferred to use his fists.

Without warning, he gives a backhanded slap that rings loud in the room. It’s not enough to do much more than sting but Alec needs to waste some time.

The man’s head snaps to the side and Alec watches as he spits out blood-speckled saliva onto his quartz floor.

The next punch isn’t so forgiving and there’s a cut on the lackey’s cheek that has blood beading almost immediately.

Leaning close, Alec uses a finger to tip the man’s face up. He stares into his one good eye, frowning.

“You don’t get to dirty up my office any more than you already have just by your pathetic presence. Do not ever spit on my goddamn floor again. You can choke for all I care. Understood?”

The man nods mutely and closes the eye that hasn’t swelled shut yet.

“I didn’t give you permission to close your eyes, did I?” Alec waits until the man opens a bloodshot eye before he continues. He takes a step back and looks down as he considers what he needs.

Tone conversational, he starts, “Here’s what I know: you and your brother Jacoby were selling vikes laced with fentanyl in my fucking territory. I also know that my customers come to me because they trust my product. I don’t lace my shit with anything. You killed someone, Jasper--” 

Alec breaks off as he sees the surprise over his face. Stepping toward the chair, Alec lowers his voice menacingly. “That’s right, _Jasper_. I know your brother’s name and I know yours. I know you rent a studio together in the Bronx and I know that your landlord is an elderly grandmother of four with a fondness for pecan sandies. I know more than you think I do so I suggest you tell me what I want to know _and stop wasting my goddamn time_.”

There’s a beat of silence before Jasper painfully swallows, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He winces as his tongue runs over a cut but takes a shaky breath before whispering, “You don’t know where he is, though, do you?”

He has the gall to smirk, something ugly yet victorious coming over his expression. Alec’s just about to say fuck it and finish him off when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

He glares as he reaches for his phone, unlocking it just to see one text message.

 _Finished_.

Smiling, Alec reads the second text that comes through almost immediately after and replies to the messages before locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

He crouches down until he can meet Jasper’s eyes from where he’s staring down at the floor.

“You were a dead man as soon as my customer was pronounced DOA on the fucking sidewalk. You don’t come onto my turf and try to screw me and my customers because do you know what happens if you do?”

Alec waits for a nod before finishing with, “Your brother dies in the backroom of Jack’s Gambling House right before I gut you where you sit.”

Jasper’s eyes widen in shock before he seems to collapse in grief. 

“That’s right, Jasper,” Alec says coldly. “Turns out we didn’t need you after all. I have men all over this damned city and all it took was sending a few feelers out before I learned of your brother’s pervasive gambling habit and that he owes Jack himself almost eighty grand in IOUs.”

Shaking his head, Alec sends the man a sympathetic smile. His eyes remain glacial.

“I hear he was cheating during a hand of five-card stud and one of the other players took issue with that. I hear they shot him over the table and he was dead before he fell to the ground.”

“Jacoby,” Jasper whispers dully and Alec stands from his position before he reaches for a syringe on the table next to the half dozen knives also resting there.

“I defend what’s mine,” Alec says coolly. “I can’t have young startups like you fucking up my business, now can I? If I let that happen, I’d be out of business in a week and dead in the gutter a day later. Here’s hoping your brother’s waiting for you on the other side, Jasper.”

Alec inserts the needle into Jasper’s arm without ceremony and depresses the plunger with clinical disinterest. The man doesn’t even seem to notice Alec’s movements and less than a minute later, his head drops down as he loses consciousness followed swiftly by his life.

Stepping back, Alec grimaces at the mess. Luckily, he doesn’t have to call out before the door’s opening.

“Everything taken care of, boss?”

Alec smiles up at Maia and lets it turn warm. “Yeah,” he replies briskly. “The twins are no longer an issue.” 

Turning, Alec starts toward his ensuite. Over his shoulder, he continues, “I’m going to take a shower and by the time I come out I want him disposed of and I want my office set to rights.”

Maia nods. “You got it, Alec.”

He’s just reached the bathroom door when Maia speaks again. “Don’t forget you have a meeting with Bane at four.”

Alec hears the sneer in her tone, the biting condescension at the mention of his biggest adversary. She’s been with him for two years and has proven herself remarkably intelligent-- a quick thinker that wasn’t easily rattled.

 _Not quite smart enough for the master, though_ , Alec thinks wryly.

He looks back as he takes a step into the bathroom. “I know,” he says easily. “We’re supposed to discuss territory disputes that have cropped up from the past few weeks. I expect him to receive a warm welcome when he arrives. Have him escorted to my office and leave him here if I’m not out of the shower yet. As long as that door stays shut, no one is to disturb us. Is that clear?”

Alec puts the barest brush of warning in his tone and Maia frowns a little even as she acquiesces. “Of course, boss.”

Leaving her to clean up his office, Alec shuts the door behind him and stares at himself in the mirror.

Turning on the water, he cups it in his hands before splashing some on his face. There was a trace of blood along his cheek and as he reaches for a towel to dry his face, he catalogs perfectly ordinary features.

He’s twenty seven years old and the biggest name in the New York Underworld. Well, really he supposes it depends on the week.

He owns half the city and has unfettered access to the other half.

He sees hazel eyes that glint green in the right light and a face that’s just starting to show the faintest of laugh lines. His hair is dark and perpetually messy and his mouth is a stern line.

Alec rules his small corner of the world with a fair if strict hand. He keeps his employees in line and the business has only grown since he inherited things just a few weeks after his eighteenth birthday.

He’s also in a bad mood and the business he’d concluded a few moments ago wasn’t even on his radar.

Undressing, Alec thinks about his plans for the rest of the day. Thankfully, the past couple of weeks had been quiet. Alec’s learned well to take the downswings when he can because sure enough, it always fades.

He's been hearing rumblings of something happening and while he hasn't learned the particulars yet, Alec knows that he'll wish he'd made the most of this quiet when he had the chance.

Stepping into the shower, Alec turns the water to just shy of scalding. His meeting with Bane will take the rest of the day, Alec thinks with a smile and as he reaches for the shampoo, his eyes turn warm enough to melt the polar caps.

Just a few minutes later, he’s turning the water off and reaching for a towel to wrap around his hips.

Alec brushes his teeth and debates before moving to the other side of the bathroom with a beleaguered sigh. While one door opened to his office the other side of the bathroom led to a bedroom that he kept well-maintained. He didn’t sleep here as often as he had when he’d first taken over the operation, but it was convenient to keep some of his wardrobe close and have something to sleep on that didn’t have a loose spring.

Changing into another suit, Alec walks over to his selection of cuff links and chooses the Cartier onyx.

He runs a comb through his hair once before giving up and smooths down his jacket as he starts toward his office. Looking down at his watch that had been a commemorative gift of sorts, he sees that Magnus should be arriving at any moment.

Alec’s just stepping out of the bathroom when the door to his office opens and Bane walks in just before Maia follows.

“Mr. Lightwood said that you were to remain here until he arrives. Can I interest you in any refreshments while you wait?”

It sounds like Maia’s speaking through gritted teeth but he’ll give her points for asking at all. 

Chuckling, Alec interrupts, “Thank you for offering, Maia, but I think I’ll take it from here. If that’s alright with you, Mr. Bane?”

Magnus’s eyes had found his as soon as he’d started speaking and they don’t leave Alec’s face as he replies, “I’m sure you can give me whatever I require, Mr. Lightwood.”

Gaze focused on the man before him, Alec’s attention doesn’t waver as he dismisses Maia.

As soon as the door closes, Alec walks closer. He keeps going until he’s within Magnus’s reach. “Right on time,” he murmurs.

With a coy smile, Magnus responds, “I do my best to stay on your good side, Mr. Lightwood, and I know how much you despise tardiness.”

Alec grins as he takes Magnus’s hand. His thumb sweeps under the cuff of his shirt to sweep against his pulse. “I appreciate the effort, Mr. Bane, and I do hope that I’ve remained in your good graces since we last spoke. I’d hate to do anything to jeopardize our working relationship.”

With his free hand, Magnus runs a hand over Alec’s shirt before he slips the top button from its hole. “I assure you, darling, I’ve been floating on a cloud since I left you this morning.”

At that, Alec frowns, staring at Magnus unimpressed. “That’s funny because I haven’t been on cloud nine since I woke up to an empty bed.”

Laughing a little, Magnus brings a hand to his cheek and Alec closes his eyes as he nuzzles into it. “Poor Alexander,” Magnus coos. “I wish that I hadn’t had to leave you so early either but you know I was expecting that shipment in the Bay and I had to check it over myself.”

Alec grumbles but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he brings Magnus close for a lingering kiss. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Pulling back, Magnus repeats, “Cute? You could have used dashing or debonair or dangerously good looking but instead you think to use cute? I’m wounded.”

Alec grins at Magnus’s glare. “Adorable.”

Sighing, Magnus pulls Alec in for another smacking kiss before taking Alec’s hand and guiding him to the couch near the balcony. It’s a warm day and the french doors are open to let in the spring breeze. 

Alec makes a mental note to thank Maia for thinking to air out the room after his appointment.

Settling down on a couch that they’d picked out together, Alec throws an arm around Magnus’s shoulders and urges him closer.

“Any new business to discuss,” he asks idly, far more focused on the way the sunlight is hitting the blond streak in Magnus’s hair.

Humming a little, Magnus replies, “Not that I can think of.” He looks up at Alec, resting his head on his shoulder. “I believe that I’m in first place this month.”

Narrowing his eyes, Alec says, “You have your books finalized for March?”

“I brought in another eight grand on the night of the 31st. That brings my total profit for last month to about three thousand dollars more than you, I do believe.” Magnus preens a little, looking satisfied.

Alec glares at Magnus for a second before he deflates, kissing the top of his head. “Good job, babe. I guess you won fair and square.”

“It’s only fair since you beat me in both January and February. You had an exceptionally productive start to the new year. People were starting to whisper that I’d lost my touch, that you were finally winning this little rivalry of ours.”

Alec laughs and squeezes Magnus close. “You know that no one knows of the little bet between us. I’m sure your reputation is safe.”

Magnus sends him an incredulous look. “Are you kidding me? With the way Maia was looking at me, I thought that my reign had come to a swift end. She really doesn’t like me.”

“She doesn’t know you, Magnus. Her loyalty lies with me and she doesn’t like my biggest rival and she especially doesn’t like it when he visits my office and is left unescorted.”

“About that,” Magnus asks. “How hasn’t she figured it out yet?”

“I honestly don’t know but I’m not going to question it.”

Mulling over Alec’s response, it’s quiet for a minute before Magnus responds, “What would our world do if they found out that we aren’t bloodthirsty adversaries but in a relationship stretching back years? Their little minds would explode like so much shrapnel.”

Agreeing, Alec says, “We decided a long time ago that we weren’t going to come forward with our relationship. It’s better for both of us if we keep our connection secret.”

“Yeah, but don’t you sometimes wonder at what would happen if everyone knew? Herondale would realize that when she bragged to me about killing your favorite arms smuggler to try to seal a deal, it wasn't a coincidence when her butler was the victim of a hit and run the next week.”

“And Camille would put the pieces together and realize that by antagonizing you over turf in South Brooklyn, she signed the death warrant of her favorite protege. They might put it together and realized the mistakes they’ve made but then what? They’d realize that instead of fighting us on separate fronts, that instead we're unified and our control reigns over eighty percent of New York. They’d realize that you're my biggest weakness and that I’m yours and that’s leverage I’m not willing to put into anyone’s hands.”

“How right you are, darling,” Magnus says softly. “I wasn’t suggesting that we come clean. I was just thinking about how they’re all fools-- and how glad I am that they are still so astoundingly unobservant.”

Magnus brings him down for a lingering kiss and Alec hums a little as he shifts for a better angle.

“I love you,” he murmurs against his lips.

“And I love you, Alexander.”

Alec’s hands go to Magnus’s shirt and he starts for the row of buttons before pulling back abruptly. “You don’t have anything else today, do you?”

Shaking his head, Magnus just says, “I’m all yours,” before grabbing Alec’s shirt and kissing him breathless.

Alec missed out on morning sex because Magnus had business to tend to and he has no compunction about making up for lost time now.

He’s just reaching for Magnus’s fly when the office door swings open. They spring apart-- Alec ready to unleash hell-- only to instead roll his eyes the second he sees who had the audacity to interrupt his meeting.

“Damn it, Jace, what are you doing here?” Alec’s voice is gruff as he shoves a hand through his hair, leaning against the couch to stare up at the ceiling in frustration.

Closing the door behind him, Jace leans against it and sends the two of them an arch look. “I don’t know who else you thought it could be. As if anyone else in this building has the balls to walk in on Lightwood when he’s _busy_.”

Jace heads straight to the drink cart Magnus had insisted he buy early on in their acquaintance and makes a vodka twist in a few efficient steps.

He doesn’t say anything and Alec shares a look at Magnus about the continued silence. He sees the tension in his back but Jace takes his sweet time, drinking almost half his glass before he turns around.

“We have a problem,” he says grimly.

Alec straightens away from Magnus though he snags his hand and absently plays with his rings.

“I’m waiting,” Alec says after a few beats of silence.

Glaring, Jace knocks back the rest of his drink. “I don’t think the twins were working alone.”

“So?”

“So, asshat, I think they had a bigger fish in the game.”

Magnus shrugs as he looks between Jace and Alec. “Alec told me of his plans last night and I think that whomever this accomplice was, that they’re going to be running scared. Alec cut off two branches and that has to serve as warning enough.”

‘I agree with Magnus,” Alec says. He stares at nothing as he thinks potential fallout. “Killing two of his dealers is not only a warning to any other man thinking of poaching on what’s mine but if there was a third? He’s probably scared shitless. He’s probably underground as we speak.”

Shrugging, Alec sits back, wraps an absent arm around Magnus.

Jace watches them with narrowed eyes. “It looks like you two have everything figured out.”

Magnus and Alec look at each other before shrugging and looking back at Jace, Alec’s second in command and best assassin on his payroll. 

“It seems to have worked itself out.”

“And what if I said that while I was checking Jacoby’s pockets, I saw an incoming text.”

He doesn’t say anything else after that and Alec rolls his eyes at his brother’s penchant for dramatics. “What did the message say?”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jace is quiet for a split second before he looks up and meets Alec’s eyes.

Whatever Alec sees stops him cold. Jace has had his back since the beginning, since before they both got roped into the Lightwood Legacy that was as tarnished as it was seductive.

“It’s not what it said,” Jace finally continues. “It’s who sent it.”

You could hear a pin drop in the bright comfort of Alec’s office when Jace finishes, “It was from Verlac.”

Alec sucks in a breath and beside him, he feels Magnus turn rigid. “What,” he asks, dazed.

Jace catches Alec’s eyes and he knows that he looks just as winded as his brother. “Valentine is back and he’s coming after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
